Searching For A Lost Best Friend
by Just.Call.Me.Girl.Friday
Summary: Robin has run away from New York. She doesn't want to be found. The group try desperately to find her. They don't know the reason why she has left them behind the way she did. Lily is expecting her first child.
1. Prelude

**TITLE: **_Searching For A Lost Best Friend _

**SUMMARY: **_Robin asks Lily and Marshall for a threesome. They give in. They enjoy their night with Robin; but when they awaken to talk to Robin about it – she had left. When they go to her apartment – they find the door slightly ajar. Entering it they find it totally empty. All expect for a folder of notes for the group._

_Robin doesn't want to be found. She has left behind her cell phone. Lily soon discovers that she's pregnant – and realizes that she convinced the night of the threesome. She's even more determined now to find her best friend – who truly and literally was the second mother to her child._

**PAIRINGS:**

_Robin/Lily/Marshall_

_Robin/Lily_

_Robin/Barney_

_Robin/Ted_

_Lily/Marshall_

_Ted/OC_

_Barney/OC/OC/OC/OC/OC/OC/OC/OC_

**CATEGORIES: **_Friendship/ Hurt/Comfort/ Family/ Drama/ Romance/ Angst/ Tragedy/ Suspense/ Spiritual / Crime_

**RATING: **_T _

**PRELUDE**

**THE NIGHT OF THE THREESOME **

Lily brushed shoulders with Robin whom was sitting next to her on the couch. Marshall was on the other side of her. Ted and Barney had just left for the night. Barney to his late night date – and Ted to do some stuff for work. Robin had asked if she could stay for a while yet. Lily knew that Marshall wanted to bed her – she wanted to bed him also. But they just silently looked each other in the eyes and knew that their personal wishes were not the wisest or the right choice for tonight. So together they agreed that Robin could stay for as long as she wanted.

Robin's hand reached over, and intertwined with truly whom was her first, and only best female friend. Too be honest Lily was truly the first friend she had ever had in her life. She turned and smiled softly into the beautiful eyes of her friend. Marshall was one lucky man.

Lily returned the smile. But she felt like something was different with this moment between them. More energy charged. More electric. More heated. More desirable. Her eyes tore from Robin's eyes. She felt Marshall move even closer against her. She felt his erection through his pants. She felt the heat of Robin's hand in with hers.

Robin leaned forward and gently kissed the nap of her best friend's neck. Licking it and loving the taste of simply Lily. She breathed in Lily's scent – which was mixed with the bath soap, perfume and just Lily herself.

"R-robin -" Lily breathed out. Her eyes had closed the moment she felt Robin's lips on her neck. Her eyes shot open in shock as she just realized what was going on. Whom exactly was making her feel so hot and aware of her body. Making her so desirable and so sexual awaken. The person was wrong. The person wasn't Marshall. But Robin's ministering on her neck was making her lose her head, and control over her body.

Didn't help that Marshall moved even tighter against her and she could feel his erection throb through his jeans. She had to stop this. She had to be the strong one to stop this. Before anything could happen.

"Robin," She let go of Marshall's hand and reached over so she could push her friend away. Gently. So not to do any damage on her fragile best friend. Her eyes locked on Robin's dark, and misty eyes. Hot and raw desire was clouded them. "What's going on girl?" Her eyes tilted so she could look into the slightly taller woman's eyes. "Talk to me."

"I want you." Robin breathed. "Tonight. Now. Ever so much." Her eyes looked over Lily's head at Marshall, "I want you too Marshall. I want to have a threesome." Her hand reached up and, she placed it on the side of Lily's neck. Her lips parted and she licked the side of her mouth.

"Robin, this isn't you." Was all Lily could say. She tried to fight down the desire that had risen at Robin's words. Fear had entered her heart. This was wrong. This wasn't the Robin that she was familiar with. This was a whole different side of Robin that she didn't know. A side that truly scared the hell out of her.

Robin leaned in and pressed her lips lightly against Lily's. Licking the closed lips begging for entrance. Lily couldn't help herself – the feel of Robin's tongue on her lips broke her – she desperately wanted to taste that delicious tongue that was being offered freely to her. Her mouth opened and Robin's tongue entered her mouth. She was numbed and shocked at the unfamiliar – yet ever so familiar organ that exploded into her mouth – her senses. She demanded her right to full access to this organ.

Lily's tongue slipped into Robin's mouth. The two best friends fought for dominance, Lily felt Robin's hand move from her cheek as it met the other one at the back of her neck. She was suddenly pressed against Robin's own face and cheek.

Lily moaned and groaned of the pleasure of the move – and the thrill of finally doing what had been pent up so tightly in her soul. Something that she never consciously even was aware of it till this very moment. She never wanted the kiss to end. She demanded more access to this heavenly being in front of her.

Her hands slowly went to the thin waist of this most amazing person so close her, the person whom was awaking all these emotions, and senses, that had never been awaken before. Suddenly she felt hands down at the buttons of her blouse. She wanted the blouse off her – she was too damn heated with it on. She wanted the cool air to hit bare skin. Her bare skin. She only wanted this person to be able to heat her body. Make her sweat.

A hot thin hand was on her cleavage slowly sidling down her breast bone. Her eyes opened wide at the shock of realization that the hand didn't belong to Marshall. Her husband. Her soul mate. Matter of fact the hand didn't even feel masculine. It felt very much like a female. She pulled back breaking the kiss.

Robin's eyes were half opened and glazed with unadulterated desire. She moaned as she moved forward once more. Lily gently put her hands on both of Robin's shoulder and pushed the slightly younger woman away from her. "This is wrong Robin." She said hoarsely.

"You want it as bad as I do, Lily. So this isn't wrong. It's right." Robin blinked as Lily's words over washed her. She tried desperately to get back the raw unadulterated desire that she craved from her best female friend.

"No Robin," Lily said firmly. She finally got a hold of herself as she watched Robin lean into her. This wasn't right. It just didn't _feel _right. "We aren't going to have a threesome. Not tonight – not ever."

_That's what Lily SHOULD have said. But this is what she really said._

"Oh Robin," Lily breathed as she watched with bated breath as Robin leaned into her. She fought back the feelings that this wasn't right. That this didn't _feel_ right. "Why are you doing this too me?" She moaned as she felt her best friend's tongue against the nap of her neck.

Robin licked her way down, "You like it don't you." She bit lightly on the skin and heard the welcoming moan bust through. Her right reached for the skin that it had been slapped away from moments before. Kissing, and licking her way around to the front of the neck, she made her way down to the breast bone. Pushing the blouse away as she kissed back up the neck, she felt the material leave the body that was in front of her.

"You have to stop this Marshall, now. Only you are the strongest one here." Lily looked behind her at Marshall.

_That's what Lily SHOULD have said. But this is what she really said._

"Marshall, you have to be part of this. You have to have this goddess show you some of her loving." She looked behind her at Marshall – whom all ready had his shirt off. Sweat rolling down his face and chest as he just took in what Robin was doing too his wife.

"All in good time love, all in good time. I'm just enjoying watching Robin getting you all worked up." Marshall breathed and moaned. "I can wait. This is all the foreplay that I need."

Lily chocked out a sob as she felt Robin's lips on her harden right nipple. Her head tilted back as she just allowed her friend – whom had somehow without her knowledge removed her bra from her. This was simply amazing. She felt a steamy hot tongue dart out and bit her nipple, she softly screamed.

Lily's head flung forward once more, her hands reached up and grabbed hold of the back of Robin's head and yanked it back. "No Robin, I said no." She pleaded with her heated desire filled eyes - but her good sense was trying desperately fight back and stop this. Before it went to far – before it destroyed everything between them.

"I will never hurt you." Robin said in a steady voice.

"I don't want to be the one to hurt you." Lily said looking her straight in the eyes.

Robin stood up and slowly removed her clothes. Taking Lily's hand in her own laid it on her flat stomach. "You never can hurt me, Lils. Never."

Lily nodded and swallowed as she stood up. Moving closer she simply just let her hands explore the body in front of her. The body that was freely being offered to her.

Everything was a blur after that. The next coherent thought that Lily had was blinking opening her eyes to find Marshall pressed tightly against her, and the space in front of her was empty and bare. Lifting her head and looking around the bedroom – which they had managed to just about destroy the night before – but it was empty of human life besides her and Marshall.

"Robin -" Lily chocked out in a husky voice.

Silence.

Moving Marshall's hand from her stomach she sat up. Marshall stirred next to her and moaned. "Robin." She said more loudly than before. Marshall sat up next to her and wrapped his right arm around her waist.

The married couple looked at one another than got out of bed. Putting on their robes they went in search of their friend – and their newest lover.

"Hey Robin," Marshall said walking into the living room – fully expecting to find her there. But nothing.

"She's not in the bathroom," Lily said with a frown as Marshall walked from the kitchen with a shake of his head.

Lily took a quick look around the living room and found Robin clothes missing. Her and Marshall's clothes were still strewn about where they had been tossed the night before. But Robin's clothes were missing – as was her purse.

"She went home." Marshall said unnecessary.

"Let's get dressed so we can go and thank her for last night." Lily said moving back towards the bedroom. Marshall followed his wife with a slight spring in his steps. Last night was simply amazing. He actually hoped that it would happen again.

**END OF PRELUDE**

_**Author's Note: **__ I actually had to stop myself with the prelude. I didn't want to start this story off with a major M chapter. I want to refer to this threesome in later chapters – with much more added details. The chapters will be marked as an M to warn everyone. But this story is truly a strong T rated story. _


	2. Discoveries

**CHAPTER ONE**

**DISCOVERIES **

**ROBIN'S APARTMENT**

Holding Marshall's hand tightly in hers, she walked down the hallway towards Robin's apartment. It was time to thank the most amazing of all women for what had taken place the night before. It was time to treat their new lover to perhaps a morning delight in her own home. She couldn't keep the smile from spreading across her cheeks. Her heat began to rise even more as she just thought of the perfect image which was Robin Scherbatsky.

Marshall couldn't help but sign under his breath. He felt his wife's excitement on seeing their best friend lover once more. His growing excitement grew even more – because of his wife. He wasn't excited to see his lover again for his own shake – no he would never betray Lily like that. But, he was excited _for_ Lily's sake. He fully knew that Lily needed another go with their new lover. Their only lover they had besides one another. So he was excited and happy for his wife.

Lily suddenly stopped and pushed Marshall against the wall. Her mouth capturing his as she took in his essence. She could still smell _her _on him. They hadn't brothered showering before they rushed out of the apartment to get back to _her._ It truly overwhelmed her to distraction. First in the elevator down to the street. Than in the cab. She almost ravaged Marshall in the cab; but the cab driver kept up with a set of coughing – to remind her that they weren't alone. Than in the elevator to _her_ floor. She couldn't stand it any longer, she had to just get to her husband, to receive more of _her_ smell. Just to tidy over until Lily saw _her_ once more.

Marshall wanted his wife here and now. Even through this was a very public place. Although the hallway was empty – there was still a chance that someone would interrupt them. The danger of suddenly being caught excited him. He pictured men, women, children coming upon them. His eyes opened and he pushed his wife away. The thought of a child coming upon them brought him back to the planet earth. "Let's wait till we are alone with her." He ran a finger down his wife's chin. "I don't want to have to explain to a child the meaning of making love. At least not until it's our _own_ child."

"Oh Marshall." Lily said with a slight blush. Stepping back she slipped her hand into his once more, they continued their way to Robin's apartment.

Marshall saw the door a moment before his wife. "What the -" Lily whispered as she noticed the ajar door. "That's not safe. Robin knows better than this. I know she's from Canada and all. But she has been in New York long enough to know the way of the city." She quicken her pace to the door. "Robin -" She said in a motherly voice.

Her hand on the door she pushed it open and than stopped dead.

Marshall looked over his wife's head and saw an empty apartment. Not just empty of Robin. But empty of every piece of furniture. His heart dropped.

"Oh God, Robin." Lily cried out as she rushed into the apartment. "Marshall she might have walked in on the robbers. She may be hurt." Looking wildly around – first in the open kitchen than down the hallway that led to the bed and bathroom. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she rushed towards the hallway. "Robin! Robin! ROBIN!" She screamed and cried.

Marshall slowly walked into the apartment and blinked back the tears that wanted to come. He had noticed something that his wife hadn't. He knew that no robbers had been in the apartment. That Robin was safe and sound. But she wasn't in the apartment any longer. He stopped and knelt down. Picking up a folder and a cell phone.

"Oh my God, Marshall, where's Robin?" Lily cried as she walked back into the apartment. "I have looked every where. There is no sign of a struggle. So perhaps Robin came home this morning, and found her apartment like this. So she must be at the police station filing a report."

Marshall stood to his feet and slowly turned to face his wife. "She left this." Holding out the folder. Lily didn't take it. She just shook her head. In denial. "She also left this." Showing the cell phone in his left hand.

Lily just stared at the cell phone for several minutes. She than turned and rushed from the apartment. Marshall closed his eyes and tucked the cell in his jeans pocket. Opening them he looked around the empty apartment. He followed his wife out and locked the door behind him.

**TED'S APARTMENT**

Lily banged open the door surprising Ted out of his seat. "Shit Lily, careful with that door. I have to pay for it. I can't afford a new door right now." He was nonplussed when she just stormed all around his apartment banging open all his doors.

"Lily!" Ted stormed as he heard the bathroom door banging against the wall. He knew the mirror was wobbling like there was no tomorrow. Shit if she breaks anything in her mad dash around his apartment – than she sure in hell is going to be paying for it. Full freaking place.

She was bursting into his bedroom when he finally caught up with her. "Lily!" He said again. "What the fuck is going on with you. I have never seen you like this before. Not even when you moved in." he was worried about this. He had never seen Lily freaking out like this before. This was actually way worse than when back in high school -

She turned to face him and his heart dropped. "Where is she?" She gasped.

"Where is whom?" Ted asked wide eyed.

Without answering she just turned to the closet and jammed opened the sliding doors. She jerked back the clothes, trying to look at the entire closet in one for sweep. She than turned and dropped to the floor and laid out – so she could look underneath his bed.

"Lily!" Ted cried out.

She got to her feet and pushed passed him and out of the bedroom. Ted hurried after her. She burst into the bedroom which used to be hers and Marshall's – than it was Robin's for the few weeks that she had stayed with him. He watched numb as she tore the room apart.

"Stop this Lily. I won't allow you to destroy my home." Ted said in a angry freaked out voice.

She turned around and rushed him. Grabbing both his arms she shook him. "Where is she? Where are you hiding her?"

"I'm not hiding anyone from you." Ted loudly said trying to get control of his body. He didn't want to physically hurt Lily, but if it is the only way for her to stop – than he had too. He managed to wrap his hands around her arms. "Lily calm down." He said in a slow breath.

Lily just stared at him. Searching his eyes. Tears sparkled and she pushed away from him. Rushing past him before he could move. He heard the door slam just as he reached his hallway. Rushing to the door he yanked it open and had time to watch Lily rush into the closing elevator.

Pulling out his cell from his jeans. Quickly dialing, "Marshall, Lily was just here -"

"Stay there Ted. Barney and I will be there in twenty minutes." Marshall broke in.

"Lily left." Ted said in a quiet voice. "She's real upset. She thinks I'm hiding someone from her."

"I'll fill you and Barney in when we get there." Marshall said in a quiet and tight voice.

"What about Lily, should I give chase?" Ted sighed leaning against the frame across from his still open door.

"No." Marshall sighed. "She needs to do this in her own way."

"What's going on?" Ted asked in a fearful voice.

"I can't do this on the phone." Marshall quietly said and hung up.

Ted lowered the phone and finally felt like something had truly happened in his safe world. That the moment Marshall came and told him what was freaking Lily out – than his world would crumble.

**BARNEY'S OFFICE**

Marshall opened the door and found his best friend hard at work. "Drop everything you are doing today, Barney."

Barney looked up, "I'm sorry man, I can't. I have important meetings all day." He shook his head. "I'll try to meet you all at MacLaren's . But I'm not too sure that I can make it there."

"This is important. It can't wait." Marshall said tucking his right hand into his pocket, gripping Robin's cell in his hand. The folder was safe under his arm. "We need to get to Ted's."

"Is he all right? Lily? Robin?" Barney stood to his feet quickly. Closing the folder.

"I'll fill you and Ted in when we get to Ted's." With that Marshall turned and walked from the office.

Barney's heart dropped when Marshall didn't make mention of either Lily or Robin. This was serious. He would tell his secretary to cancel all his meetings for the day. Stepping into the receptions area. "I'm going to be out of the office all day, Marie. I'm not going to answer my phones. Please cancel all my meetings today – tell them that I apologize but something important came up in my personal life."

"Yes Mr. Stinson ." Marie said with a small concerned nod.

Barney followed Marshall out of his office.

**TED'S APARTMENT**

"About time you showed up." Ted growled as he heard the door open. He didn't even brother to turn his head to greet his two male best friends. He was just moodily staring at the wall. "I'm suggesting you go into the spare bedroom. Than come out and tell me what the fuck is this all about."

He watched as Marshall and a confused Barney go down the hallway. Barney was soon back with a nonplussed look on his face. "What sort of torpedo hit?"

"Lily." Ted said in a steady voice. He didn't allow his eyes to leave the wall. Not yet. Not till Marshall came back into the room. Marshall was taking a very long time. Ted's heart dropped even more. He firmly held onto his anger – hoping that the anger would help ease the hurt that the truth was going to bring him.

Marshall slowly made his way into the living room, and sat down on the couch. "Robin has left." He breathed out.

Ted slowly turned to face Marshall, just as Barney dropped onto the couch. "So Robin must have had an a sudden assignment is all. She'll be back in a few days." Barney said in a soft but forced chipper voice.

"She left this." Marshall said pulling out the cell from his jeans pocket, and setting it on the coffee table.

Ted tried to blink back the tears, but he couldn't stop them. A chocked out sob broke those from his dry throat. Leaning forward he wrapped his arms around his bowed head. He just wept.

"She just forgot her cell phone is all. She'll call after it as soon as she realizes her mistake." Barney said in a forced hyper chipper voice. "Nothing to be worried or concerned over." His knees couldn't stop jumping up and down. Jumping up he rushed towards the kitchen. He was soon back out with an uncapped beer in his hand. He chugged it down in one fall swoop. He turned and rushed back for another. Before he went back to the living room – he manged to chug down two more beers. With the forth one in his hand he went back to his friends.

"You are out of beer, Ted." Barney said sipping from the bottle.

Ted jerked his head up and glared up at Barney. "All you can think about is beer, when Robin has left for good."

"Not for good man, just for a little while. She'll be back very soon. Laughing at her mistake over forgetting her cell." Barney said sitting back on the couch. "Nothing to worry about here."

"She's left for good, Barney." Ted quietly said.

"No," Barney smiled and shook his head. Picking up the bottle once more, he took a long swag of it. Leaving half of it. "She'll be back."

"She also left these." Marshall set the folder down on the table. Next to the phone.

**BARNEY'S APARTMENT**

She banged the door opened as she let go of the key. Pulling the key out she slammed the door behind her. She didn't want Barney's neighbors to witness what she was going too do. She didn't want to embarrass the man after all. She just wanted to kill him.

"Barney where the fuck are you – you wimp ass of a fucking lousy man." She stormed as she rushed towards the kitchen. Thinking the rat was in there making his breakfast. Even through the loser couldn't cook to save his damn life.

After seeing the kitchen was empty – she tore the cabinets and the cupboards apart. The kitchen was free of people. But there was a linger of _her_ perfume in the air. She had been there. Lily knew that she was on the right track now. She was wrong at Ted's, but she knew she would find _her_ here at Barney's.

"You can't hide _her_ from me too long, asshole. You can't hide yourself from me long either. I'll find both of you. Than _she_ and I will leave." Lily shouted as she moved towards the hallway where the bedrooms and bathroom was. She searched the tie room first. Flinging ties every which way as she rapidly searched behind every nook and canary.

"Please Barney let me see her. I can make things right again." She sobbed as she burst into the master bedroom. She soon tore the room apart and still found nothing. She heard the full length mirror break from the shoes and books that she tossed that way. But she couldn't feel too guilty over that – not when she was so close to finding _her._

She stormed through the door of the master bathroom. Nothing. She was desperate now. She just had to find just a clue on where he was hiding _her_. She had to get to _her_ to make whatever she did wrong right again. She had to be the one to comfort _her_ from whatever pain she was feeling.

Turning suddenly she looked herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her makeup was running down her face. Her eyes were wide and crazy. Screaming she banged her fists against the mirror. Breaking it into a million shades. "Where is she? Why are you keeping her from me!" She fell to her knees and bowed her head to the floor.

**TED'S APARTMENT**

Marshall opened the folder and pulled out the first paper that was in the first opening.

_Marshall & Lily:_

_I know that I made you promise not to tell the boys this. So, I'll make it easy for you. Marshall I know you are the one reading this. Read it out loud,_

He cleared his throat and started the note from the top. He kept his eyes clued to the paper.

_Boys, last night I had a threesome with Marshall and Lily. Now before you Ted jump up and kill Marshall, and you Barney start in on your cheesy bad ass lame jokes – know this. The threesome was totally my idea. I'm the one whom had gone to them solely for this reason last night. I'm the one whom had started things – and I am the one whom convinced both of them that it was the right thing to do._

_That said. _

_I'm leaving New York. For good. I don't want to be found. So don't even try. I know you four so well; so I know that you will try. I hope once everything comes back blank – you will be able to move on with your lives. _

_To make sure you know I'm serious I have left my cell phone. I have also deleted my email, chat, face book, and my space. Please respect my wishes and let me go._

_I have left letters to each one of you. I'm sorry that I had to do it this way. But I had always known that I would have to do it one day. _

_Good bye, _

_Robin_

Marshall set the paper onto the coffee table next to the cell.

"She actually done it." Ted whispered. Tears rolled freely down his cheeks. His hands were shaking and he wrapped them across his chest. "She told me she would, and she actually did it."

"She'll be back." Barney said in a numb voice. "She just forgot her cell is all. She'll be back. We will all be laughing over this."

"Robin told me when we first hooked up – that when she was ready to disappear from my life. She would hook up with all my closets friends." Ted said in the silence of the room. "I thought she was kidding. Being kinky to get me hot. It worked. We had one of our best sexual times after that comment." Biting his lips and moaning, he began to rock back and forth. He was so cold. Ever so cold. "I didn't think she meant it. Especially when she bonded with you guys so quickly and well."

Marshall's tongue touched the sides of his mouth. He thought of the night before. He had felt foreboding when Robin had started to seduce Lily. He should have spoken up and stopped it. If he had than Robin would still be there.

**ROBIN'S APARTMENT**

Lily slowly unlocked the door and pushed it open. Walking into the empty apartment she shut the door. Making sure to lock it. She didn't want anyone to break in. She had to protect Robin's home after all.

She made her way to the center of the living space and knelt down across from the fireplace. "I'm going to sit here and wait for you. When you decide to get this foolish idea from your head, girl, I'll be here waiting for you." She softly said as she wrapped her arms around her raised knees.

She didn't even turn when the sound of the lock unlocked on the door. Nor did she turn to look as the door opened. She it wasn't time for _her_ to return. Not yet. She didn't flinch as she felt warm and strong arms wrap themselves around her. She felt the air move three times. But still she just remained still.

"She left letters to each of us." Ted said from the right of her.

"I saw my apartment." Barney said from the left of her.

"I'm sorry." Marshall said as he tighten his hold slightly pulling back against his chest.

"We also know about the hot lesbian sex you had with Robin last night." Barney said with a chipper smile on his face. "Marshall is one lucky man to have witnessed that – and to be able to get with both of you."

Lily just turned and glared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lily, it's how I deal with things." Barney said with a bowed head. He didn't like the look in Lily's eyes. It scared the hell out of him. After seeing the bedroom at Ted's, and his own apartment -

This was bad. Very bad.

Barney tried to lock down his heart, and emotions once more. He tried to hold back the tears; but they suddenly felled, and the sobs came next. He laid down in a fetal position and completely broke down.

Marshall felt Lily pull away from him – he didn't fight it. He just simply dropped his arms and watched as his wife crawled the few feet to lay next to Barney on the floor. She wrapped her arms around him and began to softly hum.

_I looked at the two most important people in your Aunt Robin's life – lying on the floor broken. All because your Aunt Robin couldn't handle knowing she was finally safe and loved. I have to admit kids, I was mad as hell with Aunt Robin at that point. How dare she so willing break and hurt my two best friends as she had done._

_I wished I had never met Robin Scherbatsky in that moment. I damned myself to hell for being Robin to meet my three best friends. If I had any sense, kids, than I would have taken one look at Robin and turned firmly away._

_But within moments my anger at Aunt Robin went away; only pain and loss stayed. Because I knew that we may never see Robin ever again. I had a feeling that if she didn't return on her own – in her own time; than there would be no hope in finding her. Sure we could actually physically hunt her down – but she would be lost to us if we found her; before she was ready to be found._

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**Author's Note: **_I promise this story won't be a totally dark one for Lily. Just for the first few __chapters she is very angst. I mean come on she just lost her best friend here – and she doesn't know why. So Lily is going through the Anger stage of the seven stages of emotions. Barney is going through Denial. Ted has all ready reached the Acceptance stage. Marshall is just staying strong for everyone. _

_The story is set in season four. Which by the way I have yet to seen. I just saw four episodes of season three on ON DEMAND and feel in love with show. I still have to watch the shows. This story is truly the work of reading what other fans have written for this – what I am feeling is such an amazing show. So to everyone whom has written in this fandom, you have gotten a follow just by your words. _


	3. Ted's Letter: The Fixer

**CHAPTER TWO **

**TED'S LETTER / THE FIXER  
**

_Ted:_

_I told you what I would do when I was ready to leave New York and you. Remember that one night when we first got together. You thought I was just trying to be dirty – and kinky with you. But I meant every single word I said. 'You will know that I'm gone from your life, when I have slept with every single close friend you have.' Well I did it. _

_After we broken up I slept with Barney. Well that was a one time deal. It wasn't planned. I hadn't planned on hurting you by sleeping with him. Never doubt that Ted; that night with Barney was just a spur of moment thing. I was hurting – Barney was there and that was truly all it was. I'm sorry that it hurt your friendship with him._

_Than why would I go and have a threesome with Marshall and Lily? Was that planned you are asking yourself – yes. It was planned since the moment I met them. I knew that the night before I leave New York; I'll seduce Lily into having a threesome with me. It was the only way that I could have BOTH of them – I would never dream of having Marshall one night than have Lily another night._

_I'm not cruel after all. I'm just a hornery whore is all. _

_Ted, I hope you don't hate me too much. I had to do this my way. I had to leave you guys in my own way. Otherwise I knew if I told you guys that I would never leave. That I would never be able to walk away from my friends – from my real family._

_I had to leave. It was time. If I didn't than I would have nothing left. I wouldn't be able to protect myself. I would be broken._

_Please understand, and forget me._

_~ Robin_

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he re-read the short letter that Robin had left him. It told him more than if she had written a long letter to him. "Oh Robin -" He softly moaned as he bowed his head. He wanted to fix this. How could he fix this? He had to fix this. If he could only fix, this than everything would be right once more.

He was the fixer man for crying out loud! He can fix this. All he had to do was find Robin – get her back home. Than she'll be fixed. She'll be safe and happy.

He knew deep inside that it was pointless and hopeless to spend the money and time to search for Robin. He knew that Robin would not be found. But damn it he was the fixer man for crying out loud! The others were counting on him to fix this mess. To fix Robin. To fix them. So he had to be the one to pull everyone together and start the search.

His head lifted and he set the letter down on his coffee table. Not one winkle was made on the paper; during his silent break down a moment ago. He picked up his land line and dialed a number that was given to him a year ago.

"Hello, I need to make an appointment. It's about a missing person. A woman. 28 years of age. Shoulder length brown hair. The warmest brown eyes known to man kind."

"Runaway wife of yours? Girlfriend grew tired of you." A tired rough voice said on the other end.

"My best friend has suddenly walked out of my life – and my other three best friends life. We have to find her – bring her back home where she belongs." Ted said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I don't come cheap."

"We'll pay anything you ask." With that Ted hung up the phone.

**BARNEY'S OFFICE**

He looked up as Ted walked in and sat down. "What's the news."

"I have hired a private eye. He's not cheap." Ted replied in a steady firm voice.

"Don't worry about the cost. I'll gladly pay it. All. I know you, Marshall and Lily are still struggling in life." Barney said pulling out his check book and wrote quickly. Handing the check across the desk and watched as Ted took it without a word.

"We have a meeting in a half hour." Ted said pocketing the check.

"I'm not going." Barney said with a shrug.

"You have too." Ted said in a surprised and shocked voice.

"I'll foot the bills for the search. But I don't want to be personally involved in it." Barney said in a firm voice.

"Why?" Ted shook his head.

Barney's mouth lifted, "Because she'll be back. She just forgot her phone is all." He said as he stood up, and bounced on his feet. "She's going to laugh her ass off with all the searching that we are doing for her – when all she did was go on some business trip."

Ted stood to his feet and nodded. "I'll keep you inform."

"She'll be back." Barney said with a laugh in his voice as Ted just walked from the office. His hands shook as he took his seat again, "She'll be back." He whispered as he went back to his work.

**MARSHALL AND LILY'S APARTMENT**

"Lily." Marshall said in a slightly normal but soft voice. He just watched as his wife just sat in the chair that faced the window. "Lils you can't just remain like this. You need to get cleaned up. Get some sleep. Get back to your kids." He tried to reason with his wife.

"I called in today. My first assistant is going to take over for the children. They will like her. She is great with them." Lily said in a mono toneless voice. "They'll be fine for a little while. Just fine."

"You can't remain sitting here doing nothing, Lily. You need to continue to live your life." Marshall said as he walked over and knelt down in front of his wife. Taking her hand in his strong ones. "I want you to go take a shower. Soak that hot body of yours with every scent that you love best." Managing to keep his wife's eyes on his, "Than I want you to crawl into this bed and get a few hours of sleep."

"I can't." Lily whispered.

"You have too." Marshall gently but firmly stated.

"If I get a wet – than I lose the last of her smell." Her eyes grew accusing, "I see that it didn't take you long to wash her away from you."

"She's still with me. Her essence is still with me. Even through the scent of her has disappeared from my body – doesn't mean that she has disappeared from my soul." Marshall said reaching up, and brushing a dirty stray hair from her face.

A single tear rolled down Lily's right cheek.

**P.I. OFFICE**

"Hello Mr. Mosby." The P.I. shook hands with Ted. "I was under the impression that Mr. And Mrs. Erikson, and Mr. Stinson would be joining us."

"I never mentioned friends." Ted said nonplussed at the causal way that the P.I. mentioned his friends names.

"I did back tracks on you, Mr. Marshall Erikson, Mrs. Lily Aldrin Erikson, and Mr. Barney Stinson. Oh and I did some back ground checks on the missing woman, Robin Scherbatsky, herself." He sat back down in his seat. "It's my job Mr. Mosby. It's my job to search out people and bring them back home where they belong."

Ted nodded and sat down in his seat. "Here's the check." He pulled out Barney's check out of his left pocket. "Paid in full. There is more where this comes from. As soon as you give us any information on where Robin is – than you'll get more than this."

"Very generous." He nodded his head as he eyed the check. Looking over the check at Ted's steady face, "You don't expect me to find anything, do you?"

Ted stood up, "Seeing how you all ready did the background checks on all of friends. I don't have to included anymore information about Robin." He turned and left the room.

The P.I. stared after the younger man whom had just hired him. Even through he knew it was going to be pointless, he went to work. He had to after all earn the check that was just handed him.

**MARSHALL & LILY'S APARTMENT **

"It's done." Ted said as Marshall silently handed him the beer. He took a long swig before lowering it. "How's Lily?"

"I finally got her in the shower. She's in bed now. Sleeping." Marshall sighed, and swallowed his own beer. "How's Barney?"

"He just doesn't want to deal." Ted shrugged. "He doesn't want to be in any part of the search. He is going to pay for it all."

Marshall silently nodded and sat down on the couch. "How are we going to keep these two sane during all of this shit." He growled his hands holding the bottle tightly in his hands. It was rolling around and around in his palms. "How dare Robin do this to us. How dare Robin do this to them. To you." Glaring at the blank TV across from him. "Doesn't she have any feelings at all."

"She does." Ted said from his seat on the chair near the front door. "She's just afraid to trust them. There's been simply too much damage in her childhood for her to allow her -"

"Once we get her back – I'll make damn sure that she'll never leave again." Marshall stood to his feet. "Even through it will mean having her move in with us. Also watching her non stop. Robin won't leave us again."

"That's not going to work, Marshall." Ted sighed. "I know Robin better than you."

"Than fill me in." Marshall said in his best lawyer voice. "What am I missing."

"Robin doesn't like to feel trapped – if you trap her like how you are planning too. Than she'll find other ways of escaping. Ways that we will never be able to bring her back from." Ted steady voice. His eyes never leaving Marshall's.

"We just want Robin back is all." Marshall said in a firm and hard voice. "Lily needs Robin back in her life." His wife's happiness was all that mattered to him at the moment. Nothing else mattered.

"I don't know if Robin will ever return." Ted said his jaw tightening. "Even if Robin does return – it won't be the same Robin. The Robin that we know and love is gone." He sighed as he felt his back tighten. "The Robin that we get back may be not be the Robin we care to know."

"If I catch sight of Robin before Lily – I'll find out if it's someone I want Lily to associate with." Marshall said in a firm tone. His eyes met Ted in a steady glare.

Ted knew than that Marshall may be an enemy of his in this matter. He may not be able to count on Marshall to help him fix this situation. Marshall was going to look after his soul mate – as he should be. Ted just prayed that he would get to Robin before Marshall did.

That would be the only way to fix things.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	4. Marshall's Letter: The Lawyer

**CHAPTER THREE**

**MARSHALL'S LETTER – THE LAWYER **

_Marshall:_

_You hate me right now. I don't blame you. I am the one whom left the group. I am the one who has used and abused every one of your best friends. First Ted – than Barney – now Lily. I think deep down inside you – you knew what I was all about. So I couldn't use and abuse you. So you are in the right place to be in a righteous anger, and the person whom can truly judge me for what I truly am._

_Whatever you think of me – know this – I truly do feel horrible for how I have treated you guys from the moment I met you. I truly regret that I didn't just turn around when Ted set eyes on me. I truly regret that I didn't walk away before Ted reached me. But I was selfish, I am selfish. I was interested in Ted the moment I set eyes on him. I thought in him I would find a lover – and perhaps even a friend._

_I was right on both accounts. I never thought for one moment that I would find three other friends. Best friends through my shaking Ted's hand that first night. I should have turned and run after Lily had sat down next to me on the bar stool. I knew Lily was looking for a best friend – in the female sense. She had to deal with three male best friends for years before I came into the picture._

_I ran like the selfish, screwed up person that I am. I ran away from the most real thing in my life. My friends – my true family._

_Once you all have decided to stop the search for me, Marshall – I hope you are the one to help hold the family together. Try to forget me. Try to put me behind as a old friend whom just needed to move on with her life._

_~ Robin_

Tucking the letter back in the envelope. Tapping it on it's right corner end on the desk. He had finally decided to read the letter a week after the discovery that Robin had left. A week of just staring at the envelope with his name written boldly and neatly in Robin's hand.

"How could you have left, Robin? How could you have left Barney, Ted and Lily? Especially Lily? How could you be so damn selfish!" He didn't even state the last question as a question. It was a statement clear and simple.

"Marshall – whom are you talking too?" Lily asked coming into the living room from the bathroom with a quizzical look in her bloodshot – drawn out bags eyes. Her face had grown paler because she basically refused to leave the apartment. She had been living like a hermit for seven days and counting.

"Just my self, Lily-pad. I'm trying to work a way through a mock trail. I have that interview in two weeks after all." Marshall lied easily. He was telling himself that he was just practicing his lawyering after all. It after all was his chosen career. He had to make good to protect and support Lily, and their future family.

"Has Ted called yet with his update?" Lily asked not even brothering trying to find out why he lied to her. It was like she didn't even care about anything else besides her loss of Robin.

"Yeah." Marshall said with a stone face. Sighing, "The P.I. hasn't found any new leads. The police have stated that seeing how Robin willing left on her own accord. That Robin isn't any where near priority enough to issue a lost person alert."

"WHAT!" Lily screamed – fire entered her lifeless eyes.

He shrugged, "I'm not the one saying it Lily, it's the police. I was with Ted when he went file the report. I saw them rip the report up and toss it in the trash."

"I'll be back." She stalked to the door.

Marshall rushed after his angry and crazed out wife. At least she was getting out of the apartment finally. Perhaps this anger will help her move on with her life. Get back to her kids at the school. He hoped so.

**THE POLICE STATION**

"What do you mean tearing up missing person alert! What do you mean totally laughing and shrugging off someone who truly needs your help! What do you mean to disrespecting people whom have come to you for help!" Lily was leaning against the counter glaring into the bulky status of the tripled chinned man.

"Look, we are very busy looking for **real **criminals. We don't have time to locate someone whom obviously doesn't want to be **found**." The man said in a bored voice. "We read Ms. Scherbatsky's note. I'm sorry that your lover can't handle anything anymore – and chose to leave. But," He shrugged his beefy shoulders which truly had turned into fat, "there's not much we can do."

Lily had a wild and crazed look in her eyes. Marshall quickly wrapped his arms around his wife. "Thank you for your time officer. " He had to force his wife to turn aside and get her to move. He really truly didn't want his wife to have a melt down in the police station. Otherwise she would be the one behind bars. He simply couldn't allow that too happen.

It just wasn't worth it to him to have legal issues over Robin's leaving.

**TED'S APARTMENT**

Frowning deeply as he listened to Marshall tell about Lily's behavior at the police station. "I think you should have just allowed Lily to let go of her pent up anger."

"I will not have my wife be arrested." Marshall said with a dark frown.

"They would have understood." Ted quietly said. "After you took off, I told them to expect a visit from Lily. I told them how close she and Robin are. They would have understood Lily going all postal on them. They would have just allowed Lily to calm down in the chief's office or something."

"I am not taking any chances with Lily, Ted." Marshall growled deep in his throat. "I'm not going to allow Robin of all people to destroy Lily's life. Lily will not even have an chance to get a possible police record due to Robin Scherbatsky!" He pounded his right fist on the right end of the couch.

Ted sighed deeply, "I understand."

"Good." Marshall said as he stood to his feet. Ted's next words stopped him dead.

"It's easy for you to write a friend off isn't it?"

"I'm not writing off a friend." Marshall said not turning to face his best friend.

"Aren't you." Ted said in a firm normal voice. "It seems to me that you are. That you have completely written Robin off because she's running away."

"What is she running away from, huh? What in the hell have we done to hurt her?" Marshall asked swinging around with a dark look on his face.

"We love her." Ted simply said.

"Then she should have stayed with us." Marshall said totally not understand what was wrong with loving someone. His family was full of love and understanding. Non of his brothers – or his parents ever felt the need to run from the family love.

"From such a young age, Robin, has been taught that love is wrong." Ted said. "She was taught this by her own parents. At such a young age how could Robin understand the difference between her parents lack of love – and true unconditional love?"

"How do you know this? Robin has never made mention of any of this. Expect to say that her father hates her – and her mother won't get involved." Marshall shrugged.

"You never went to Robin and truly talked to her have you." Ted's head cocked to the right. "I mean you are Robin's friend and all. But without the rest of us around; I highly doubt you made any personal effect to seek her out on your own."

"It worked both ways you know. She never made the effect either." Marshall said his arms going wide in his sudden frustration.

"Why should she?" Ted counted back. "We are talking about someone whom is so afraid to take the first step in truly allowing someone in her life; and heart."

Marshall just shook his head and turned, and left.

**END CHAPTER THREE**


	5. Barney's Letter The Ladies Man

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**BARNEY'S LETTER – LADIES MAN**

_Barney:_

_Hey my wingman. I have to leave you hanging. I'm sorry about that. But at least you still have Ted. All my wingman warnings still stand. Don't get hung up on how a person on the outside. They may look geeky – but that in no way means that they won't be a good lay. Sometimes the more geeky a person is – is the better lover they all. Remember the geeks do read a lot._

_I'm sorry Barney._

_What more or else can I say but that I'm sorry. _

Barney turned the paper around – then around – then around – then around. "This couldn't be all she has left to say too me. My God she didn't even sign her name." His eyes shone with unshed tears. The rest of the letter must be in someone else's envelope.

His mind whirled on which envelope it had to be in. He fully knew that both Ted and Marshall read their letters. If his letter was in their envelope they would have brought it over. So it had to be in Lily's. Now the question was now; has Lily read her letter yet?

His jaw clenched and knew full well that was not the case. Lily was still in a angry state. If she had read Robin's last words to her – than she would have broken down – and tried to move on. So the letter was still in Lily's sealed envelope.

Now the question at the moment is; should he demand Lily's envelope, explaining of course that the rest of his letter was inside. Oh can he live and wait until Lily is ready to read her letter.

"This is so not awesome." He sighed as he put the not even half of a freaking letter on the coffee table. "She'll be back." He said putting a chipper smile back on his lips. "I won't have to deal with the rest of the letter – because she'll be back."

He stood to his feet and walked away from his couch. He had to get ready. He had some ladies whom needed the Barney master to teach them the way of some hot sex. Yeah that's what he was going to do. Get back out there and get laid by as many women as he could.

After all he had the top two hundred list to work on. He was only seventy women down. The three women whom he had yesterday helped shorten the list. But not enough. He had much, much more work to be done.

**MACLERNS'S **

"Hello baby." Barney leaned into the slender hot little number whom caught his eye the moment he walked in. "How about you and I get out of here. Go someplace so I can so you a real fine time."

"Get away from my wife, buddy." A hand firmly wrapped around his left arm.

Turning his head and glaring into the angry eyes of a tall and buff blond man. Standing straight again he yanked his arm out. "Look no offense to you, man, but I need to borrow your wife for a few minutes. I have a personal quarto that I need to fill tonight."

The man shoved his chest. "Stay away from my wife."

"Hey, like I said I have a quarto to fill. I just need to pull your wife into a dark corner – it won't take more than ten minutes tops." Looking down at the sexy number, "Twenty if she plays her cards right." That was the last thing he knew.

Everything went black.

Slowly he twisted his head as he tried to remember how much he had to drink. He didn't remember taking the first drink of the day yet. But he must have. He had to try to stop the ringing and throbbing in his head to try to figure out how much he had to drink.

"Are you awake." A male voice asked with a sigh.

"Yeah." Barney moaned as he blinked his eyes open. "You aren't the voice I expected to hear. I thought I got laid by a woman." A grin spread across his lips, "But even with a male, I'm still awesome."

Ted just simply shook his head and stood to his feet. He had been sitting across from the cot in store room, waiting for Barney to waken from the whooping that he had received from the weight lefter. "Time to go. Carl and Wendy want to close. They can't with you still here."

Barney swung his legs around the end of the cot. His right hand raised to his forehead, "Shit-" He moaned as he felt the bump. Everything came back. Looking up to meet Ted's steady dark eyes. "So I didn't get drunk and passed out huh." His hand rubbed his hair as he went for his neck. "Well next time I see that hot number – and her husband; I'll apologize."

"They will not return." Ted said. "The husband has firmly stated that if you even think of going near his wife again; he'll have you arrested for attempted rape." His jaw clenched and hands shoved in his jeans. "He'll make them stick, Barn. I won't be able to fix it."

Barney stood to his feet, his fists balled at the sides. "I am not asking you to fix this, Ted, I don't need you to fix me." Fire shot out his eyes. "I'm just fine. I made a major mistake is all. I didn't take time to see if there was a ring on her finger is all." Shaking his head, "I don't nail married women. At least I don't nail them if I know they are married before hand."

"You need to slow down Barney." Ted quietly said. "How many women have you bedded since R -"

"Don't you dare say her name." Barney growled deep in his throat.

"How many women have you nailed in the past three weeks?" Ted said in stead.

Barney's mind went into a whirlwind. A slow pleased grin came. "I'm so awesome." He did a dance move with his fists out. "I'm a god. I'm so going to be next head of the playboy mansion. Hell I don't need the official mansion – I can start one myself." Snapping his fingers suddenly, "New York was just waiting for Barney Stinson to arrive so she can have her very own playboy mansion."

"You been protecting yourself and your conquests?" Ted wrapped his arms across his chest – a steady look on his lean frowning face. "I shouldn't call them conquests. I should call them what they are – women."

Barney blinked. "I haven't gotten any woman pregnant – nor do I plan too. I haven't passed along any STD's – and I haven't received any. " He was beginning to bringing brought back to earth.

"When was the last time you tested!" Ted didn't even question it. He pretty much all ready knew the answer.

"Two months ago." Barney said with a shrug.

"Before we go home, we'll go to the clinic." Ted said walking past his friend, and grabbing his arm. "You'll be tested for every thing." Walking into the empty bar, "I mean _everything_." He nodded to Carl and Wendy as they stood up from the table they had been sitting at.

Barney silently allowed his best friend to lead him from the bar. He wasn't going to fight Ted. Once Ted got into this mode – there was no stopping or even fighting him. Sides he knew that Ted was right – he should be tested. It's been quite a while and a lot of women since his last test.

**TED'S APARTMENT**

His eyes caught the folder that Marshall had brought over. Perhaps his suspicion was wrong. Perhaps the rest of the letter wasn't in another envelope. But perhaps still in the folder. Seeing how Ted was forcing him to stay in the spare bedroom for the rest of the night. He'll check out his hunch.

But he didn't want to be obvious about it. He didn't want Ted or anyone to suspect that he truly did care about what Robin had to say to him. "How about a beer before I turn in." His lip went up in a half smirk.

"If you want to check out the folder, do so." Ted said with a sigh. He hadn't missed Barney's eyes glued to the folder the moment they walked into his apartment. He fully knew what Barney was after. He had found the remaining of Barney's letter in the folder. He hadn't read it – as soon as he spotted Barney's name in the center – he knew it was the rest of Barney's letter.

He kept a firm eye on Barney's as the other man was working through his out playing emotions. He just waited patiently for Barney to finally allow his emotions to come out. But Barney managed to fight them back once more – he put on a flibbertigibbet air about himself once more.

"Want to see some magic." Barney grinned as he bounced on his feet.

"No." Ted sighed. "Look I am going to bed." Walking past the table where he had placed the folder earlier that day – in hopes that Barney would stop by. "I mean what I said, Barney, you are to remain here until you get at least eight hours of much needed sleep." Stopping and turning. "I haven't read the letter, I left it alone." With that he walked towards his bedroom.

Barney sighed and eyed the folder. He was weary over that one single thing that was keeping a world of hurt from him. Licking his lips and hands shaking he moved to the table. To the folder.

Opening it he looked inside and found the rest of his letter. He picked it up and moved around to the couch. His eyes not taking any words that were written in Robin's bold handwriting. Slowly the letter came into focus.

_Barney:_

_I knew that you would come back for more. That was why I only left the beginning of what I truly wanted my last words to be so short. That's why I didn't sign my name or leave any clues on where to find the rest of the letter. _

_I knew that you would be running away yourself, Barn. From your emotions and your friends. I knew that I am disappointing you by my running away. I knew that you would be shoving your emotions deep withing yourself, and off to finish that two hundred list of yours in one last sweep._

_How did it go? Have you reached your goal by the time you found this letter? _

_I wonder still here, where am I on that list? Did I even made the list at all? Did you count our one time as a mistake – or as a conquest. Truth to be told – I counted our night as a friend comforting another friend. I didn't even think of thinking of you as a conquest. _

_Go figure._

_I always assumed that I would count you as my biggest conquest as yet. Being able to be banged by the awesome and amazing Barney Stinson – what a coup. I always knew you would be one amazing and invented lover. I could tell by all the bragging and moving around you have done._

_But I knew that you would be a lover that would crater to my needs along with yours. So that's why I waited to bang you. I could have had you several times when Ted was trying to get me convinced to date him. I hadn't slept with Ted yet – so Ted would have just been hurt._

_Ted being hurt. That's what truly stopped me. I was too damn invested in Ted by the time I worked up the courage to seek you out. I cared too much for Ted and his friendship with you – that I knew that I couldn't bang you yet. I had to make sure I didn't hurt your friendship with Ted._

_Why did I end up at your apartment when I lost my job and my home. Because I needed a friend to comfort me – and to cheer me up. If I went to Ted he would just try to fix the situation. I didn't want the current situation fixed right than and then. I wanted a chance to wallow in my misery for a little while._

_I had no intention of sleeping with you that night. Honest I didn't. I just needed your brand of humor to cheer me up. But than when the heat happened – I couldn't stop it. I didn't want to stop it. I needed you that night. Not the overconfident and over sexed Barney. I needed the real Barney. My Barney. I had him. _

_That's when I knew it was time to leave New York and you all for good. I knew that it became to real and too scary for me to survive any longer. So I turned and ran. That's what I do best, Barney. I run away from what scares the hell out of me._

_Having true and ever lasting friends scare me. Having unconditional love scares me. Being dependent on another person scares the hell out of me. _

_I'm not strong – not like you Barn. You have managed to hide your feelings and emotions deep in your soul. You have managed to put up a face to meet the world in. You never slip. Expect for that one time with me. But you quickly managed to get yourself back under control. _

_I couldn't. I managed to hide it behind everything that I learned from an early age. Hide my feelings and emotions. But I became a dead weight. I knew you all knew it too. I lasted for a few months after our time together – than I knew it was time to move on._

_Please Barney, don't follow my lead. Don't leave the group. Ever. Count on them to be your support system. All them to be your family. Allow them to be your unconditional love. _

_Be braver and stronger than I ever will be._

_~ Robin_

He looked up from reading the blurry letter. "She's not coming back. She's gone." He said as the truth hit him full in the soul.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**


End file.
